


Tales Of The Forest

by Alex100



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bébé - Freeform, M/M, historias, lobos - Freeform, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: (Historia basada en el clasico - Little Red Riding Hood)El cuento clásico que todos conocen es el de la pequeña caperucita roja cruzando el peligroso bosque para llevarle comida a su abuela pero ocultándose y temiéndole al lobo feroz que la asecha en la oscuridad de entre los árboles, bueno esta historia es distinta a esa, como? Bueno este lobo en lugar de tratar de comerlo logra tener cierta obsesión ante aquel pequeño chico de capa roja y moteado de lunares. Este es mi especial de Hallowen que espero y les guste.





	

 

 

Ser un lobo tenía sus complicaciones, no podías salir de entre el bosque por miedo a que trataran de casarte y poner tu cabeza como trofeo en cualquier estante barato, para la pequeña manada que se encontraba en lo más profundo del bosque de Beacon Hills tenían que sufrir eso a diario, siempre alertas a que los humanos no se acercaran demasiado y pudieran encontrar su hogar.

El mayor de la manada era el gran lobo Peter Hale, era un lobo con carácter pero siempre blando ante su pequeña sobrina Cora, una niña de melena larga y oscura y con un encanto inigualable.

También estaba Isaac, un rubio con mucha curiosidad por los seres humanos que implantaba cada duda en el cerebro de su mejor amigo Derek.

Este solía ser reservado ante cada comentario, odiaba la existencia de los seres humanos ya que por su culpa había perdido a su madre y padre tras ser cazados una noche cuando solo tenía 5 años, recordaba ese día a la perfección y siempre había permanecido latente en su mente.

Pero un día aquel travieso Isaac tuvo la idea de acercarse un poco más a los humanos cuando un pequeño grupo pasaba con alegría atravesándolo sin inmutarse de su presencia. El rubio había permanecido detrás de un árbol cuando su amigo lo tomo de la espalda reprochándole el porqué se encontraba tan cerca de ellos a lo que este respondió.

-No tienes curiosidad de su vida? Como viven lejos de estos árboles?- exclamo el rubio sin dejar de observar al grupo de chicos.

-Tenemos una buena vida aquí, no me interesa la suya- menciono con disgusto.

Para cuando termino de hablar un joven aparentemente menor que él se asomaba para mirar a lo más profundo del bosque, la curiosidad era evidente en su mirada y sus manos nerviosas implicaban que las ganas de atravesarlo eran infinitas.

-Stiles que haces?- pregunto su padre.

-Nada solo....que hay mas al fondo del bosque?- cuestiono sin dejar de mirar la oscuridad de entre los árboles.

-Hay más peligro del que te puedas imaginar, mejor regresa acá si no te comerá el lobo- exclamo mientras continuaba su andar.

El joven siguió contemplando los arboles y casi pudo distinguir un par de puntos rojos en el fondo.

Por su lado el moreno sin darse cuenta sus ojos se habían encendido, como un chico con rasgos tan delicados podía interesarle un bosque con demasiadas historias como para no querer acercarte a el?

El chico ignoro el hecho de a verlos visto ysiguió su camino con su pequeña canastilla en su brazo con el olor a los reciénhechos sándwich de pavo.    

 

 

Dos meses después de la mirada de aquellos ojos el chico decidió visitar a su abuela por propio pie, cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza muy difícilmente la sacaba de ahí.

-No puedes ir solo que tal si te encuentras con un lobo?- comento alarmado su mejor amigo.

-Scott tranquilo no me pasara nada, además llevo la sudadera roja de la buena suerte que me regalo mi abuela- exclamo como si con eso fuera la solución a ser devorado.

-No crees en esas tonterías de que el color rojo espanta cualquier espíritu o criatura del bosque?

-Bueno es mejor creer en algo que no creer en nada- sin preocupación siguió su andar a escondidas de sus padres.

-Entonces te acompaño, no quiero que después le digas a Kira que soy un cobarde y que le temo al bosque.

-Tranquilo Scotty seguro que ella ya lo sabe- respondió divertido.

Todos conocían la historia de los dos lobos que habían sido casados hace años en ese bosque y también sabían que era lógico que hubiera más de ellos, por ello siempre habían tenido en mente las palabras que Señor Gerald decía sobre el color rojo.

-Tenían ojos enormes e incandescentes en un color rojo, eso......ellos nos toman como suyos cuando traemos su color puesto, deben vestir rojo cuando se adentren al bosque!- todos lo tachaban de loco peo un día el mismo se adentro con su vestimenta en ese tono pero para variar nada había ocurrido.

Eran historias que tras los años solo causaba rumores e incluso bromas sobre aquel viejo anciano que vivía en el bosque tras haberse mudado del pueblo.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, nada de cosas fuera de lo ordinario, hasta que llegaron al mismo lugar donde se había detenido a ver esos ojos.

-Stiles mejor regresemos a casa- menciono con tono asustado el otro chico.

-Vamos Scott no hay nada que temer- dio un paso y después otro hasta estar ya entre la ligera oscuridad de esos árboles.

El aroma en ese lugar era a humedad y tierra, típico por ser el lugar donde menos tocaban los rayos del sol.

Siguió su andar con su amigo caminando nervioso detrás de él.

Era un lugar tal como lo describirían las películas de terror, oscuro, frio y aterrador, la combinación perfecta para la diversión del chico.

-Puedo escuchar tus dientes hasta acá Scott y te aseguro que hasta el pueblo.

-N-no es verdad.

Cuando su pie trato de apoyarse en un tronco este se movió casi al instante haciéndolo caer contra un grupo de ramas y hojas secas que no hicieron más que alterar el grito de asombro y preocupación de Scott.

El castaño se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa al tiempo que se acercaba de nuevo a su amigo.

-Scott basta quieres dejar de gritar?!- exclamo furioso y justo después el grito de su amigo paro de golpe- Vaya gracias comenzaba a creer que estarías así de por vida.

Su amigo permaneció estático, como si hubiera visto a la misma muerte pues aquellos ojos lo miraban tan de cerca que había acallado sus gritos.

El castaño parecía no notarlo pues su espalda ocultaba la vista detrás de él.

-Que sucede?- le pregunto y este permaneció callado- Scott a hora que te pasa? No me digas que no te aguantaste las ganas porque sería un pretexto de cobardía para marcharte.

Este miro al chico y después detrás de el, el castaño giro su cuerpo un poco y entonces lo contemplo, una figura más alta que él, aquellos ojos intensos y penetrantes, el ligero pelaje que se deslumbraba de entre la oscuridad y los dientes blancos que se asomaban de lo que parecía su boca.

Trago amargamente y retrocedió paso tras paso sin dejar de mirar esos ojos.

Scott quien había regresado al pánico grito que corriera pero el castaño estaba ocupado contemplando ese color poco peculiar.

-Stiles vámonos!- el rugido del lobo lo saco de su estupor pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo tropezó de nuevo con aquel pedazo de árbol caído cayendo de nuevo al suelo, el moreno había comenzado a correr con la idea de que su amigo avanzaba detrás de él, pero la cosa era lo contrario, el chico permanecía forzando su vista para no ceder ante el desvanecimiento que comenzaba a nublar su vista.

El lobo se había acercado lo suficiente para olerlo, asomo su nariz al cuello expuesto del ya inconsciente chico tras golpearse la cabeza y después contemplo el color de su sudadera, mismo color de sus ojos, entonces lo tomo con rudeza entre sus brazos y se lo llevo del lugar.

Si tenía que comer no lo haría con testigos que pudieran escucharlo.

El moreno había corrido lo suficiente y había encontrado el camino que habían tomado.

Con cansancio se dejo caer al suelo en la seguridad de la luz y entonces miro por donde había salido, no había nada, su amigo no estaba.

 

 

Había llevado al humano a una cueva que solía ser anteriormente una cascada antes de que el bosque comenzara a crecer, lo tenía que ocultar de los demás lobos.

Lo dejo caer al suelo sin preocupación en que se lastimara, sabía que seguía vivo, lo sabía por el palpitar descontrolado de su corazón. Cuando se dispuso a marcharse este comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos algo notablemente confundido, de inmediato se oculto en lo oscuro de aquella húmeda cueva para que el chico no lo divisara.

Se tallo un par de veces sus ojos y después se toco su adolorida cabeza.

-Dónde estoy?- se cuestiono al verse en un lugar que no conocía.

El lobo permaneció observándolo, cada rasgo que poseía sin duda era delicado casi como una flor en primavera, su olor era dulce pero a la vez amargo, un olor poco peculiar pero que sin duda le llamaba la atención.

Suspiro cansado y con problemas se puso de pie.

Estaba a punto de salir al exterior cuando esos ojos intensos de nuevo se posaron en su persona.

-Hola?- pregunto con un ligero tono de miedo en su voz.

Pero este no contesto.

-Quien eres y porque me trajiste aquí?- le cuestiono con molestia.

De verdad solo preguntaba eso cuando estaba a punto de comérselo?

-Tu entraste sin permiso al bosque, sabes las historias que se cuentan?- le respondió sin salir a la luz.

-Bueno pero.....no es razón para secuestrarme.

Era la primera vez que hablaba con un humano y tenía que ser con el que menos miedo le tenía.

-Al menos podrías salir a la luz por favor?- le cuestiono acercándose un poco más.

-No querrás verme- le respondió.

-Es mi elección, así que sal.

Lo dudo, porque le hacía caso? Era su comida porque tenía que hacerle caso?

Entonces lo hizo, con miedo y preocupación salió de entre las rocas.

El castaño dio un paso hacia atrás de la impresión, era un hombre con extremo pelaje a su alrededor, una nariz enorme pero sin llegar a ser exagerado, y esos ojos, eran aquellos que vio ese día.

-Tu...eres un lobo?- le cuestiono.

Y este asintió.

Su corazón latió desbocado.

-Sabes que serás mi comida?- amenazo.

-No es el cuento de caperucita roja y el lobo feroz que se lo comen por merodear el bosque verdad? Además me falta mi abuela y ella tiene una colección de cuchillos de plata- si estaba nervioso y cuando está nervioso habla mucho.

-Para ser un humano hablas demasiado- comenzaba a acercarse al débil cuerpo del chico acorralándolo contra el otro extremo de la cueva.

-No te enseñaron que no jugaras con tu comida?- cerro sus ojos cuando sintió el aliento del hombre en su rostro.

-Y a ti a guardar silencio- ese olor lo volvía loco.

Saco su lengua húmeda y comenzó a lamer de arriba abajo el cuello del chico, con su mano la coloco a un costado de la cabeza del menor y con la otra lo tomo de la sudadera para terminar de acercarlo.

Sintió el escalofrió recorrerlo por completo, porque no tenía miedo? Estaba a punto de morir en manos de un lobo y solo sentía que su piel ardía a cada roce de esa lengua sobre su cuerpo.

Su interior le gritaba que solo parara de asustar al chico y terminara dejarlo ir, sabía que no comía carne humana, más bien no específicamente pequeños que olían como los dioses, pero no podía dejarlo ir, no sin haberlo probado antes.

Siguió su camino del cuello del chico hasta abrir lentamente la sudadera del cierre.

-Oye?!- exclamo el chico al sentir esto.

-Shh- solo atino a mencionar para que el chico recargara su cabeza en las rocas hacia atrás.

-Por dios- menciono al sentir la calidez de su mano en su abdomen.

-Es extraño que un humano huela de esta manera- menciono el lobo.

-Fragancia de frutas?

-Mas como agridulce.

Se había vuelto loco totalmente.

De pronto cuando había arremangado la camisa del chico hacia arriba escucho el llamado de su tío.

-Derek! Donde estas?!

Se incorporo dejando que el chico bajara con rapidez su vestimenta.

-Derek?- pregunto el chico.

Para su sorpresa el lobo sonrió y deposito un beso en los labios del chico.

-Serás mío- solo menciono para salir de la cueva dejando al chico estupefacto ante el comentario del lobo.

 

 

Había llegado con dificultad a su casa tras haberse perdido un par de veces en aquel enorme bosque, las palabras de aquel lobo seguían retumbando en su mente como si pudiera aun escucharlo.

_Serás mío._

Que quería decir con exactitud con eso?

-Donde has estado te han estado buscando todo el día?!-exclamo Scott molesto.

-Me perdí en el bosque porque mi mejor amigo me abandono.

-Bueno es que yo...- trato de explicarse pero cierta mente no había palabras para hacerlo.

La mirada de aquel lobo seguía en su memoria, incluso el tacto de sus manos rasposas y aquel suave pelaje que cubría su rostro impidiendo distinguir sus facciones.

Solo había una palabra en su mente. Derek.

El solía ser muy distraído, incluso cuando pescaba algo en el rio tenían que pasar cerca de 20 peces para que pudiera tomar solo uno, no le molestaba quedarse durante horas en ese lugar, de alguna manera el agua lo tranquilizaba y el silencio a su alrededor sin tener que escuchar al molesto de Theo.

Detestaba que solo lo siguiera como perrito como si fuera una dama, estaba bien que fuera su prometido por idea de su padre, pero no sentía nada por él.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que tras agacharse a tomar un pequeño pez que pasaba entre sus pies tropezó y se giró para no golpearse la cabeza, pero antes de que esto sucediera una mano rodeo su cintura y lo atrajo a aquel cuerpo frente a él.

-Ten más cuidado, no querrás lastimarte- ese lobo de nuevo, esa sonrisa que ahora le regalaba sin soltarlo.

No pudo evitar el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para zafarse de aquel fuerte agarre apoyo ambas manos en el fuerte pecho del hombre logrando liberarse de aquella prisión.

-Vienes a tratar de comerme- exclamo el chico.

Tenía pantalones y eso le agradaba.

-Es una buena idea, al menos así dejarías de contestarme.

El chico lo miro durante un momento y no pudo evitar contener sus palabras.

-Siempre eres así?

Este pareció no entender su pregunta.

-Me refiero a, no te ofendas pero...tus facciones, es difícil saberlas con todo ese suave pelaje en tu cara.

-No quiero que la gente me vea- fue lo único que respondió.

-Bueno pues haces un mal trabajo al venir a un lugar donde hay mucha gente- ironizo.

-No veo a nadie más que a ti.

-Es un rio, puede venir cualquiera.

-Soy un lobo, sabré si alguien se acerca.

Jamás había hablado con un lobo, pero sin duda no era la clase de conversación que juraría tener, pues este solo se había sentado sobre una roca a observarlo, su mirada aunque lo matara de nervios no le molestaba, parecía que entendía que el silencio en ese momento era perfecto por lo que solo siguió pescando.

 

 

Pasaron tres días luego de aquel momento en el rio, el lobo no había vuelto a mencionar el incidente en la cueva, pero en ese momento su parte animal había reaccionado al olor del humano, nunca había percibido tal aroma y tal vez solo por eso se había encaprichado en percibirlo cada día.

Sabía que si su tío se enteraba de lo que hacía cada día lo castigaría, pero era algo que no podía evitar, en tan solo unos días ese humano se había identificado por completo con él, su mirada cada que le hacia una mueca de disgusto por un comentario irónico, su constante parloteo sobre aquel chico Theo, incluso el morder de sus labios al tratar de descifrar su rostro.

Él era un lobo serio y sin mayor argumento al momento de charlar, pero ese chico de alguna manera lograba sacarle una conversación de más de dos palabras.

El día cuarto cuando se escabullo de la reunión de su manada Isaac lo había encontrado acercarse al camino donde anterior mente habían observado al grupo de humanos.

-A dónde vas?- pregunto el rubio.

Este se detuvo de golpe en su lugar, parecía que una corriente lo recorría por completo, que haría ahora? No podía ir con el chico sin que su amigo lo siguiera.

-Solo quería verificar que no hubiera humanos cerca- respondió con su típica seriedad.

-Solo?

Asintió.

-No es raro en ti el tratar de hacer todo por tu cuenta, pero recuerda que somos amigos y si necesitas inspeccionar puedo acompañarte, ahora vámonos- señalo del otro lado del camino y no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo aun sabiendo que seguramente el joven estaría esperándolo como siempre.

Por su lado el chico portaba aquella típica sudadera roja mientras miraba atentamente los arbustos del interior del bosque, titubeo un momento, espero lo necesario para antes colocar su primer pie sobre la oscuridad cuando sintió el jalón de su mano hacia el camino de nuevo, estaba a punto de gritarle pero aquellos ojos lo detuvieron.

-Estás loco! Sabes que si entras probablemente no salgas jamás!- un Theo le sostenía de la muñeca con molestia.

-Suéltame, no te interesa lo que haga- se zafo de su agarre más rápido de lo que creyó pues no pudo evitar recordar al lobo ese día rodeando su cintura.

-Claro que me interesa, eres mi prometido!

Eso lo enfureció.

-Solo por palabra de mi padre, no significa que te amé!

Se sorprendió de lo frio que podía llegar a ser.

-Aun así tienes que hacerme caso de lo que te digo, si entras el lobo te matara!

-No me hará daño!

-Como estas tan seguro de eso?- se detuvo a preguntar.

-Ya te lo dije, o es asunto tuyo.

-Acaso has visto a uno?

Eso estaba mal, si decía que si seguro casarían a Derek.

-He leído que los lobos solo atacan cuando se sienten amenazados.

-Pues deja de leer tonterías y aférrate a la realidad, no dudara un segundo en arrancarte la cabeza- volvió a tomarlo de la muñeca y lo arrastro de nuevo a su casa, este solo miro una vez más al bosque y después resignado continuo su camino, estaba seguro que ese día no lo vería.

 

 

El día que se dio cuenta que comenzaba a enamorarse por primera vez fue cuando lo vio caminar con su canastilla en mano rumbo a casa de su abuela, avanzaba con tanta tranquilidad por en medio del bosque, sin preocuparse de que algún otro lobo lo encontrara.

Sonrió ante el hecho de la valentía que sin duda poseía el menor.

Entonces se acercó por detrás tomándolo de la cintura y colocándolo contra un árbol y dándole la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, se había vuelto adicto a ellos.

-Veo que el lobo me ha atrapado- sonrió el joven.

-Y no dudara en arrancarte la garganta con sus dientes- bromeo, cuando había empezado a hacerlo?

-Pues entonces debería hacerlo en lugar de mirarme caminar- reto.

Su conexión era algo que no podía negarse.

Había resistido lo suficiente pero ya no podía con el hecho de querer probar de nuevo sus labios.

Se había lanzado con locura a esos carnosos y rojos labios como la sudadera que llevaba, lo había besado para saciar la sed que llevaba días en su boca.

Era un humano, pero de alguna manera no se sentía como si estuviera mal, porque le gustaba ese parlanchín humano, le gustaba de una manera que lo volvía loco.

Cuando el chico trato de respirar se apartó lentamente sin dejar de mirar sus labios y después mirar los castaños ojos que lo miraban con curiosidad.

-Tu rostro- escucho hablar.

-Qué pasa?

-Te has vuelto humano.

Este se sorprendió ante este hecho, jamás le he había pasado sin darse cuenta, casi siempre era cuando la luna estaba en lo más alto y se descontrolaba, pero ahora había sucedido por aquel beso.

-Tú lo has hecho- respondió el lobo.

-Yo?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Me tranquilizas y me vuelves natural.

-Algo así como tu ancla?

-Has leído demasiados libros- sonrió.

-Bueno cuando comienzas a ver un lobo cerca de ti tienes que tomar tus medidas de seguridad.

-Buen punto.

Se sentía completo, el sentimiento de su familia ya no era tan latente cuando el chico estaba junto a él, sentía que su corazón comenzaba a sanar poco a poco.

 

 

-Señor Stilinski, algo extraño está pasando con Stiles, ha estado distante con todos los demás, incluso Scott comenta que ya no pescan juntos.

Eso causo la preocupación del padre del chico.

-Hablare con el Theo no te preocupes, deberá pasar más tiempo contigo para que puedan casarse antes de la boda.

Este sonrió satisfecho, deseaba a Stiles solo para él.

-Gracias Señor Stilinski- con eso dejo que la noche pasara.

Esa misma noche el castaño llegaba con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, incluso jurarían los que lo escucharon que cantaba alguna melodía.

Su padre lo esperaba al pie de la puerta de su casa con la notable mirada de disgusto, paro su sonreír y camino hacia él lo más normalmente posible.

-Donde has estado todo el día?- le pregunto su padre.

-Con Scott, donde más- trato de entrar pero se lo impidió.

-Dime la verdad Stiles, Scott me dijo que no ha sabido de ti en días, incluso Theo ha venido a verme por eso.

Arrugo su ceño con molestia al escuchar que su... ese tipo había tomado la osadía de hablar con su padre.

-Pues Theo no es nada mío como para decidir en donde debo de estar.

-Es tu prometido y le debes respeto!- exclamo subiendo el tono de voz.

-Son palabras, yo no quiero casarme con él!

-Ya hablamos de esto Stiles, Theo es un gran cazador y él te mantendrá a salvo de los lobos!

-No veo de que peligro me pueda salvar! Hasta ahora no hemos tenido ningún incidente!

-Y esperas que lo haya para que te des cuenta?!

Esta vez ya no le contesto, tal vez conocía a Derek y de igual manera sabía que este no lo dañaría jamás, ni a los demás, pero no podía hablar de los demás.

-Papa, por favor.

-Ve a tu cuarto- solo menciono y este no respondió, era algo de lo que no podía hablar, no expondría a Derek.

 

 

Luego de una semana de estar encerrado en su casa por decisión de su padre se había cansado, así que hizo lo que cualquier chico haría en su lugar. Escapar.

Había saltado de su ventana con ayuda de un árbol que se encontraba justo al lado, se sacudió su ropa y volteo a todos lados para ver si nadie lo había visto, efectivamente no había nadie, sonrió ampliamente y salió corriendo de nuevo a ese camino, no le importaba si su padre se enfadaba cuando se enterara que se había escapado, estaba harto de permanecer encerrado en su cuarto por no querer casarse con Theo.

Cuando llego su sonrisa se desvaneció en sus labios, no había nadie, pensaba que ese lobo esperaría por él, pero parecía que no era así, permaneció unos minutos más y nada. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero unos brazos lo rodearon de la cintura, de inmediato supo quién era, se giró beso aquellos labios con pasión.

Su cuerpo volvió a sentirse con vida, su corazón volvió a latir al sentir esos fuertes brazos alrededor de su frágil cuerpo.

-Pensaste que me había ido?- le pregunto en cuanto se separaron.

-Ahora se te da las bromas?

-Bueno algo de ti se me tenía que pegar.

De nuevo estaban juntos, luego de una semana de estar esperado sin falta a que el chico apareciera al fin lo volvía a ver y eso lo hacía feliz.

Pero lo bueno no dura para siempre.

-Stiles?- escucharon el llamado de aquel humano frente a ellos.

El chico volteo instantáneamente a mirarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de pánico al ver de quien se trataba.

-Que haces?- pregunto mirando aquel hombre que no soltaba al castaño.

-Yo....tu qué haces aquí?- solo pudo devolver la pregunta.

-Stiles, estas.....engañándome?- si Theo podía ser muy molesto.

-No te amo, no me casare contigo, entiéndelo.

-Amas a este tipo? Ni siquiera sabes de donde es!

-Eso no te importa.

El lobo se mantenía bien aferrado al chico.

-Tu déjalo!- refiriéndose a Derek.

No respondió.

-No me escuchaste que lo sueltes, Stiles es mi prometido, él es mío!- se acercó lo suficiente para tomar la muñeca del chico y tratar de alejarlo de él, pero no le dio la oportunidad de su cometido pues este en un arrebato de molestia se había vuelto a convertir, su tranquilidad de había esfumado casi en el momento en que se había atrevido a tocarlo.

El cazador se fue de espaldas y con rapidez saco el arma que siempre llevaba consigo por protección.

Este en defensa se colocó frente al castaño y rugió causando que el estruendo del disparo provocara el grito desesperado del castaño.

-Derek!- este cayó de espaldas revolcándose en el suelo por la bala que le había dado en el hombro.

-Que estás loco?!- exclamo molesto hacia el cazador.

-Es un lobo!- respondió el cazador poniéndose de pie.

-No te hará daño!

-Apártate de el Stiles o también te dañare y así llevarte con tu padre!- apuntando hacia el lobo.

El lobo seguía quejándose de la bala que seguía en su interior.

-Tranquilo estarás bien- menciono ignorando al cazador.

Pasaron minutos para que su padre y Scott junto con los demás cazadores llegaran al lugar.

La desesperación llego a él, su padre, su amigo todos apuntando a Derek.

-No por favor él no les hará daño!- poniéndose frente al lobo para que no lo dañaran.

-Stiles mejor apártate- escucho a su padre.

-Papa está herido!

-Es un lobo, no me interesa.

Cuando el cazador volvió a cargar el arma para volver a disparar aparecieron dos lobos más con sus colmillos expuestos.

-Por favor- suplico el chico siendo lanzado a un lado golpeándose la cabeza y desmayándose casi de inmediato.

Lo último que alcanzo a escuchar fue el rugido del otro lobo y el sonar del arma de su padre.

 

 

-En que estabas pensando en verte con un humano?!- lo reprendió su tío en cuanto se encontraba mejor luego de ser atendido de aquella bala.

-Me enamore de el- le respondió.

-Estás loco?! Ellos mataron a tu madre, el padre de ese chico mato lo único que te importaba!

Eso le llego por sorpresa.

-No es verdad, solo lo dices para que me aleje de el- trato de negarlo.

-Es cierto Derek- hablo esta vez Isaac.

-No....eso no es verdad- su cabeza daba vueltas, todo recuerdo con el chico lo comparo con aquel trágico día, el día en que perdió a su familia.

_Los cazadores había llegado una noche luego de ver pisadas en el suelo de una criatura y de que una mujer llegara corriendo gritando con que había visto a un lobo en el bosque, tenían que eliminarlo, no podían poner en peligro a sus familias, por ello uno de los líderes de cazadores el señor Stilinski había tomado la decisión de cazar al lobo junto a Chris._

_Cuando lograron encontrar a esa criatura se encontraba en una casa de madera, vivían como humanos pero su rostro no lo parecía, eran tres criaturas, dos mayores y uno pequeño, fueron con exactitud tres disparos y luego el incendio a la casa. Todo estaba terminado, pero él se encontraba con su tío luego de que los fuera a buscar a él y Isaac, el humo llamo su atención y de inmediato corrieron, pero la escena era clara, sus padres habían muerto al igual que su hermana Laura._

Eso seguía aun en su mente, pero el castaño no tenía nada que ver, él no era así, o si?

-Crees que se mantendrán tranquilos ahora que saben que estamos vivos?! Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?! Nos condenaste!

Soltó lagrimas toda esa tarde y aulló a la luna por no poder entender que había hecho mal, porque todo lo que amaba se lo arrebataban como un dulce a un niño, porque cuando probaba las mieles de la felicidad terminaba de la misma manera, llorando, sufriendo, muriendo lentamente.

 

 

-Sabes que es un lobo Stiles, cómo pudiste ocultármelo?!

El chico no había dejado de llorar en cuanto llego a su casa, sentía que su corazón sufría, moría.

-Por favor papa entiende, Derek no me hará daño, ni a los demás.

-Eso no fue lo que vimos haya- respondió Theo.

-Tú lo provocaste!- hablo Stiles molesto.

-De que manera? Es un lobo jamás tendrá la vida que tendrás conmigo.

-No me interesa tu estúpida vida! Me interesa Derek, AMO A DEREK!

Su padre se había acercado y lo había abofeteado en la mejilla fuertemente logrando el tono rojizo.

-Está muerto ya ese lobo, no lo volverás a ver.

No dijo nada más y salió del cuarto del chico seguido de Theo.

Su mundo se había desmoronado por completo con esas palabras, pero mantenía la esperanza de que el lobo lo volviera a buscar, pero no fue así, en cambio a eso recibió días de ausencia.

**Un mes...**

Todo seguía igual, ya daban por sentado que el resto de los lobos habían escapado tras la muerte de uno de los suyos, esperaban que así fuera de lo contrario tendrían que volver a accionar un arma que había permanecido tranquila.

**Dos meses...**

La intranquilidad del castaño era evidente, no comía, nada, estaban a un mes de la boda que había seguido en pie y al chico parecía no importarle, se tomaba las medidas de su traje y solo miraba su reflejo en el espejo justo frente a él.

Suspiraba cada que recordaba esos brazos pasar por su cintura, cuando ese pelaje que tantas veces le hacía cosquillas tocaba su piel, pero Derek ya no estaba, Derek había muerto.

-Es tiempo de que decidas la corbata- exclamo Scott tomando una de color rojo intenso y otra de color negro- Cual te gusta más?

Desconocía por qué justo en ese momento su mejor amigo lloraba irremediablemente.

-Que sucede Stiles, te sientes mal?- pregunto preocupado.

-Yo...no puedo- exclamo.

-Porque?

-No estoy enamorado de el- se sentó frustrado de no poder hacer nada al respecto por lo que sentía, la primera vez que se enamoraba y era de un ser sobrenatural y además que fallecía sin el poder defenderlo.

Tal vez si hubiera esperado lo suficiente se hubiera dado cuenta del huracán de sentimientos que era en ese instante el lobo que había llegado rugiendo al pueblo.

Todos corrían alarmados por la presencia del lobo, desesperados dándoles protección a sus hijos.

-Corran!- alcanzaron a escuchar fuera de la residencia del sastre.

El castaño se puso de pie y seco una de sus lágrimas para después salir lentamente y mirar al lobo rugirles a todos.

Hay estaba, estaba vivo.

Se sintió vivir de nuevo.

Entonces no espero a que su amigo le dijera que no fuera, que era peligroso, pues los disparos comenzaban a acrecentar en dirección al lobo que trataba de ocultarse tras la pared de una casa.

-Derek!- escucho su voz, esa voz que había extrañado con locura desde hace meses.

Pero como el destino nunca estaba de su lado solo pudo verlo caer ante sus ojos agarrándose el pecho a la altura de su corazón y la sangre salir de sus labios rosas.

-No- susurro saliendo de su escondite al tiempo que los disparos cesaron, el chico estaba en el suelo, mirando sus manos llenas de sangre, su traje blanco manchado del color que creía lo protegería, pero que ahora le daría la muerte.

El lobo corrió a su encuentro y lo tomo con desesperación entre sus brazos, llevaba ya varias heridas de balas en su cuerpo pero eso no fue suficiente para que lo abrazara con fuerza en un débil intento de tenerle cerca una vez más.

-Volviste- menciono el chico.

-Stiles!- escucharon al moreno gritarle pero solo le enseño un momento los colmillos para que ni él ni nadie más se les acercara.

-Siempre regresare a ti- luego de ver que nadie se acercaría le respondió- Eres lo único que me da la naturaleza y tranquilidad que necesito.

Sus palabras parecían modo de despedida, y así era, a ninguno de los dos les quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Creí que...tu habías...

-Ya no importa, esta vez no me apartare de tu lado- acaricio su mejilla- Tendrás la vida que deseas, te casaras y tendrás muchos hijos.

-Tendremos hijos?- pregunto cerrando sus ojos.

-Muchos de ellos corriendo en el rio desnudos.

-Soy hombre no puedo- sonrió.

-Eres demasiado listo como para no encontrar una solución.

-Lobo tonto- y recibió un beso del lobo que se había vuelto a transformar en humano dejando ver las marcas de bala en su cuerpo, la sangre cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo, todo estaba por terminar.

-Tu eres mi chico de rojo recuerdas.

-Son historias que conocemos- refiriéndose a la ingenuidad de portar vestimenta roja de protección, pues irónicamente había sido su firma de muerte por ese mismo tono.

-Las historias fueron hechas para contarlas.

Apoyo su frente a la del chico, sus corazones latían fuertemente mientras los otros lobos se acercaban con lágrimas en sus rostros, la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada para evitar como un amor moría.

-Te amo- susurro el lobo, por primera vez estaba enamorado, por primera vez agradecía el haberse encontrado con humano tras haberles odiado durante tanto tiempo, agradecía el día en que fue llevado a la fuerza por Isaac y haberlo visto tan mono curioseando en el bosque, agradecía cada momento que había tenido con el chico entre sus manos.

-También te amo sourwolf.

 

 

-Esa fue la última vez que volvieron a encontrarse a un lobo en el pueblo- susurro el hombre cerrando el libro.

-Pero papi que sucedió con ellos, se salvaron?- estaba emocionado, el sueño se había marchado de sus pequeños ojos.

-Ya es tarde cariño, es hora de dormir- arropando al chico.

-Pero no es justo- estaba molesto por el final, él quería un final feliz y ese no era el final feliz.

-Solo te diré que ahora son muy felices juntos- beso su frente y se puso de pie de la cama donde el chico permanecía con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-Gracias papi te quiero!

-También te quiero Stiles- susurro el moreno cerrando la puerta.

Suspiro ahogando un gemido de dolor al cerrar la puerta por completo, le dolía contar esa historia, lo lastimaba como si una herida que estaba por cerrarse la abrieras con alcohol.

-Ya se ha dormido?- pregunto su esposo abrazándolo.

-Aun no, quiere el final feliz, pero este es nuestro final feliz y así se quedara- se abrazó fuerte a su esposo esperando así poder reponerse de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

-Derek y Stiles ahora están juntos, es lo que importa- menciono el rubio afianzando su agarre.

Luego del fallecimiento de ambos, habían sido enterrados en tumbas juntas, una al lado de la otra, se les había dado el trato y respeto por igual, tras ese incidente todo había cambiado, en lugar de haber creado una confrontación habían entendido que no seguirían perdiendo a mas familia por lo que habían mantenido una amistad.

El rubio amigo del lobo había conocido a Scott ese día y meses después de haberlo visto merodear el bosque se había acercado al chico, años luego de eso se habían casado y tres meses después recibieron la noticia de que el moreno estaba embarazado tras descubrir ser el compañero del lobo.

Eso basto para que los problemas no fueran más que historias del bosque que perduraran tras los años, de aquel joven de sudadera roja y el lobo que término enamorándose de un humano.

Pero era otra historia del libro en blanco que había dejado el moreno en la pequeña mesa de la estancia de la sala de su casa.


End file.
